Zeus
Zeus (Δίας or Ζευς in Ancient Greek, meaning "who thunders the sky") is the Greek god of honor, justice, lightning, and the skies. He is the lord of Olympus and the son of the Titans, Kronos and Rhea. His Roman counterpart is Jupiter. History Zeus was the youngest child of Kronos, the Titan king, and his sister/wife Rhea. Kronos had risen to power by dethroning his father Ouranos and learned from his mother Gaea that he was fated to be overthrown by his own child as well. Determined to retain his omnipotence, Zeus' father consecutively devoured Hestia, Demeter, Hera, Hades, and Poseidon at birth. Rhea was appalled by her husband's savagery and devised a scheme that would spare the unborn god from this fate. Secretly giving birth on Mount Ida, she quickly returned to Mount Othrys and tricked Kronos into swallowing a disguised stone instead. Raised by the nymphs, Zeus learned of his destiny and heritage from his mother when he reached adulthood. With her help, he was able to infiltrate Kronos' palace and secure a position as his father's cupbearer. Zeus knew he would need the support of his imprisoned siblings and placed an emetic into Kronos' drink, forcing him to regurgitate the captive gods. He quickly persuaded his freed brothers and sisters to help him take revenge against their tyrannical father and declared war against him. After eleven long years of fighting, the gods emerged victorious with the aid of the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires whom they had freed from Tartarus. Personally eviscerating Kronos with his own weapon and banishing his followers to the abyss, Zeus and his brothers divided the earth with Hades receiving the Underworld and Poseidon siezing the waters while Zeus took heaven for his domain. Marriage to Metis Zeus would take his childhood companion Metis to be his bride after the war. Metis had served the god as his advisor and mentor for much of his life. When his wife was pregnant, Zeus learned that their son was destined to surpass him. Like his father and grandfather before, he tried to forestall this fate and promptly swallowed both Metis and their unborn child. The goddess would give birth to a daughter named Athena who sprung from her father's head when she was fully grown. Marriage to Hera Zeus would take many lovers among goddesses and nymphs but never established another lasting relationship. He eventually turned his attention to Hera. Both beautiful and intelligent, it was only natural that he would be attracted to his sister but she refused to be another 'conquest' for the god. Zeus would not be dissuaded and cunningly disguised himself as an injured bird in Hera's presence in an attempt to seduce her. The sympathetic goddess took him in her arms and gently cuddled what she thought was a defenseless creature before Zeus assumed his true form in her embrace. Although she was embarrassed and outraged by her brother's deception, Hera eventually agreed to be his consort on the condition that he married her. Their wedding was held in grand celebration on Mount Olympus and they were both happy with each other for a time. However, Zeus eventually became restless and it was not long before he began the first of his many affairs. Hera had already bore several children by Zeus and was infuriated by his infidelity, relentlessly hounding his mistresses and their begotten children. Appearance Zeus has long dark grey hair with a grey-and-black beard. He has matching grey eyes with a grim but handsome and proud face. Zeus commonly dresses in a formal blue suit with a white pinstriped overcoat and pants, red tie, and white undershirt. Personality Zeus, as the King of the Gods, is very proud and commanding and has very high amount of self-respect. He demands respect and precedence from mortals and the other gods, and was angered when Percy chose to bow to his father Poseidon before Zeus himself. Although he is a capable leader and the enforcer of justice and law, Zeus does not provide the best moral example. He is at times extremely paranoid, as well as self-centered and easily insulted. Most notably, Zeus is extremely lustful, perhaps more so than any other Olympian. His rampant unfaithfulness to his wife Hera is very notable in myth, and often places his mistresses and even his own children in dangerous situations all in attempt to hide his affairs. If he thinks someone is plotting against him or has insulted him, he can be very unforgiving. At times he allows his negative traits to override his better judgements. His decisions are not always based on justice, but rather his personal whims and what he sees as best for himself, rather than the greater good. Zeus is also in some ways lustful for power evident in his title as King of the Gods and fear of his own brothers betraying or dethroning him. He also has very strong distrust for Poseidon because he had once tried overthrowing Zeus from his throne. Zeus instantly blames Poseidon despite having no evidence and all facts pointing to the contrary. He had even threatened civil war. He apparently has a flair for dramatic exits and is a quite a big show-off Despite his number of flaws, Zeus does have a decent side. Zeus cares for his children and deeply loves them, but cannot show as much love as the other gods do, as since he is the leader, he has to set an example, and it cannot seem that he is merely choosing favorites. Being often viewed as a source of order and justice, Zeus maintains control over the other gods by preventing their feuds from getting out of hand and ensures the overall order of the world by handing down and enforcing justice, even if his actions sometimes contradicts it. Although Zeus is very short tempered and vengeful, he's also capable of sympathy for those that have suffered the same injustices that he and the other gods suffered in their lives. Where he was the most willing to kill the the Ophiotaurus due to the risk that he posed to the gods, but when Percy Jackson pointed out that what they wanted to do is the same thing that Kronos tried to do with them in the past, Zeus was the first god to acknowledge the injustice and reconsider his decision. Jupiter : : Main Article: Jupiter Zeus can change into his Roman counterpart as Jupiter. As Jupiter, he becomes more disciplined, militaristic, and warlike, behavior fitting for an Emperor of Rome. Thalia described Jupiter as more forbearing, mature, and severe than his Greek form. He has children and possibly descendants at Camp Rome near San Francisco. The Greeks envisioned Zeus as a powerful and proud being while the Romans envisioned Jupiter as a more formal and stoic version of his Greek counterpart. In spite of the changes Zeus experiences when he becomes Jupiter, he is not devoid of his flaws. He still suffered from paranoia and jealousy, evidenced by his order for the gods to not communicate with their demigod children at New Rome or Camp Half-Blood, sometime after the Second Olympian War. Ellel : Main Article: Ellel Tinia : Main Article: Tinia Zeus can also change into his Etruscan counterpart as Tinia. He is known to be more adventurous in this form. Jove Main Article: Jove As his british counterpart, Jove, Zeus becomes more playful, mischeivous and posh. Abilities Zeus possesses the standard powers of a god with unique abilities such as: *Dominion over creatures of heaven and the sky *Greater divine influence as one of the Big Three *Omnipotent control over the atmosphere *Aerokinesis Family and children Parents Cronos and Rhea Siblings Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Hades and Hestia Children Zeus has created offspring (demigod, immortal or other) with countless partners, something his wife Hera dislikes greatly. Hera: Zeus' sister and Wife, the goddess of Marriage and motherhood, and the Queen of the Gods. They have at least five children together, including: *'Ares': God of War, bloodshed and violence *'Hephaestus': God of forgery, fire and blacksmiths *'Hebe': Goddess of Youth *'Enyo': Goddess of War *'Eileithyia': Goddess of Childbirth Demeter: Zeus' sister, the goddess of agriculture and the Harvest. They have a daughter together: *'Persephone': Goddess of springtime and flowers, Queen of the Underworld. Leto: The Titan Goddess of Motherhood, she and Zeus had twin children, who both became Olympians, their children are: *'Artemis': Goddess of the Moon, wildlife and the hunt *'Apollo': God of the Sun, prophecy, light, music and poetry Mnemosyne: Titan Goddess of Memory, she had nine daughters with Zeus, each representing one of the creative arts, their daughters are: *'Calliope': Muse of Heroic poetry *'Clio': Muse of History *'Erato': Lyric Poetry *'Euterpe': Muse of Music *'Melpomene': Muse of Tragedy *'Polyhymnia': Muse of Choral Poetry *'Terpsichore': Muse of Dance *'Thalia': Muse of Comedy *'Urania': Muse of Astronomy Maia: Goddess of Mountains and nymphs, they have had a son who became an olympian: *'Hermes': Messenger of the gods and the god of travellers, merchants and thieves Metis: Titan Goddess of wisdom and Zeus' aunt, they had a daughter together who became an olympian: *'Athena': Goddess of Wisdom, battle strategy and reason Semele: A mortal women who was one of Zeus' consorts. Their son became a god and one of the olympian gods *'Dionysus': God of Wine, vegetation and madness Category:Olympians Category:Immortals Category:Greek God Category:Gods Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:The Big Three Category:Big Three